Drill Crusher
The is Kamen Rider Build's primary weaponhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/drillcrusher/ that can be accessed by any form of Build. It is also Kamen Rider Evol's personal weapon in Rabbit Form. It can be wielded by Sento and Ryuga while not transformed without any problem. Designhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/drillcrusher/ * : The Drill Crusher Blade Mode's drill blade. It's designed such that it can scrape off the enemy's armor when revolving at high speeds, and is lightweight. When in gun mode, it can double up as the , the bullets of which fly out while rotating at high speeds to more easily penetrate the target. It is also possible to customize it according to the situation by adjusting the fire immunity, explosive power, caliber, etc. * : The grip of the Drill Crusher. The motion detecting system within it optimizes the weapons's own behavior at the time of the attack by analyzing the enemy's behavior, and the user's own habits. * : A pair of connection points located on the top and front of the Drill Crusher's base for the Drill Spiral Blade to attach to. * : A slot at the back of the Drill Crusher for Fullbottles to go into when executing special attacks. All it has to do is take in the components of the bottle itself, and activate a special system for an attack depending on which Fullbottle is plugged into it. * : A series of gauges attached to the side of the Drill Crusher that show the operating state of the internal engine. The faster the needles swing left and right, the better the attack power. * : The gun mode's trigger. Once a Fullbottle is plugged into the slot, pulling it will trigger a special attack depending on which Fullbottle is in the slot. Modes The Drill Crusher is able to change from its base into its by removing the Drill Spiral Blade and inserting the tip into the Connect Lancer on the side the handle, allowing Build to switch from close quarter combat to ranged combat. Drill Crusher Blade.png|Blade Mode Drill Crusher Gun.png|Gun Mode Finishers The Drill Crusher's finisher is the . To activate it, Build must plug a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the weapon. - Abiotic= *'Rocket:' The Drill Spiral Blade surrounds itself with energy before detaching from the Connect Lancer and launching itself at the enemy like a rocket. Rocket Vortex Break blast.png|Vortex Break (Rocket) }} |-| Gun= *'Gun Mode:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast. - Abiotic= *'Sensuikan:' Build shoots some torpedoes at the enemy. Sensuikan Torpedo.png|Vortex Break (Sensuikan) }} - Combination= Build can combine the Drill Crusher's finisher with the Build Driver to perform a powerful finisher. * : After plugging a Fullbottle into the Full Bottle Slot of the Drill Crusher, Build, in his RabbitTank Sparkling Form, can perform a powerful, bubbly finisher. **'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Full Bottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ***'Kabutomushi': The Drill Spiral Blade cloaks itself in an energy projection resembling a rhinoceros beetle's horn and performs a powerful bubbly stab attack. Kabutomushi VB & Sparkling Finish.png|Sparkling Finish/Vortex Break (Kabutomushi) }} Gallery Summoning the Drill Crusher.png|Build summoning the Drill Crusher Notes *The Drill Crusher is similar to the from '' as both are swords with a drill as blade and an alternate gun mode. However, the Drill Crusher can turn into its Gun Mode by itself while the Drill Saber needs to combine with . See also *Drill Crusher Crusher, the derivative weapon of BuildArmor Appearances **Episode 42: The Doubtful Legacy **Episode 43: Another Build **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create }} Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Drill Weapons